Les dieux lisent: La fille de Neptune
by MiniAphrodite
Summary: Un groupe de demi-dieux retourne dans le passé (avant la malédiction du titan) avec des livres qui pourrait changer le destin de l'Olympe. Après les événements du Héros Perdu. Thalico, Jasper, Percabeth, Léo/OC TOUT APPARTIENT A RICK RIORDAN malgré mes quelque OC.
1. Prologue

**Bienvenue dans ma nouvelle fanfiction, je vous promets que je vais essayer de resté fidèle au livre et tout et tout en tout cas, n'hésiter pas à me faire des commentaire. Merci**

* * *

PDV Percy

Avec Annabeth cela faisait une semaine que nous étions dans le Tartare, nous cherchions les portes de la mort pour les refermer, je sais que nous en sommes pas loin, mais, il n'est plus possible d'avancer, Annabeth à la jambe cassée et nous sommes à bout de force, d'autant qu'en réfléchissant à notre position, nous avons compris que nous sommes condamnée à restée dans le Tartare, pas d'issu de secours, nous sommes mort. J'essaie de ne pas y penser de ne pas penser à la tristesse de ma mère ou encore de ma petite sœur jumelle, Marie-Amélia, que l'on à retrouver juste après que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire qu'Héra m'avait retirée pour me permuter avec Jason en m'envoyant au camp Jupiter. Annabeth se reposait, mais moi, ça fait de jour que je ne peut plus dormir. J'avais peur de refaire cette horrible cauchemar, celui où je voit ma petite sœur sur le point de se faire tuer par Gaïa.

Annabeth m'accorda un faible sourire, mais ces yeux reflétait la peur et la tristesse quand elle se réveilla. On se leva et on marcha comme nous l'avions fait depuis six jours vers les portes de la mort. Je regardais autour de moi Turbulence à la main, Annabeth elle, avait le poignard que Luke lui avait offert. Il n'y avait pas de monstre, mais on entendait des bruit de combat. J'ai cru aussi entendre un lion rugirent, mais je crois qu'à mon stade de fatigue c'est mon imagination.

On était enfin au porte de la mort et devant nous l'un des pires spectacle de toute ma vie, Grover, Gleeson, Nico, Thalia, les chasseresses, Léo, Jason, Piper et Marie-Amélia, ils était en train de combattre un armée de géants, puis je regarda ma sœur, elle se battait contre une femme, une femme avec une robe faites de terre, des chaussures faites de en feuille et ces cheveux ressemblait au branche d'un arbre, mon rêve reflète la réalité, elle est en train de combattre Gaïa, je fis signe à Jason, nous allions refermer les portes, je ne voulais déconcentrer personne par peur que quelqu'un ne meurt. Avec Annabeth nous fermions les portes du côté du Tartare tendis que Jason la fermait du côté mortelle.

Au dernier moment, j'entendis un cri : « Percy, Annabeth faitent pas ça ! ». C'était Marie-Amélia, on poussa les porte un dernière fois, les larmes coulait le long de ma joue, comme sur le visage d'Annabeth. C'était fini, nous entendions les bruits de combats et puis la voix de Gaïa :

-Alors, petite sotte, tu veux mourir ?

J'entendis une déferlante de vague, je ne comprenais pas se qui c'était passée,même Annabeth qui était en train de pleurer dans mes bras, releva la tête et écouta aux aguets.

J'entendis la voix de Gaïa hurler tellement fort que la terre en tremblas et que je la sentais jusque dans mes os :

-Où sont il passée ?! Si je retrouve cette teigne de demi-dieux, elle mourra dans la pire des souffrances !

-Tu peux toujours parler. Chuchota une voix derrière nous

Peut-être n'étais ce pas un chuchotement, peut-être que la voix parlait normalement ou peut-être était-ce le fruit de mon imagination, mais quand je me retourna, je vis mes amis ceux qui combattait, il n'y a même pas deux minutes.

-On a pas beaucoup de temps, avec Chiron, on avait un plan de secours. On doit prévenir les dieux avant que tout cela se produise, il faut aller les voir au commencement de la guerre. Héphaïstos à inventé une machine, tu prends une mèche de cheveux, et à partir des souvenir de la personne tu crée des livres, mais nous ne pouvons pas leur raconter tout, avec Chiron, on a décider de tout raconter à partirent de la permutation. Dit Marie calmement

-Attendez ! Où sont mes chasseresses ? Hurla Thalia

-Elles sont à l'Olympe. Lui expliqua Marie.

Thalia ne semblait pas rassurer pour autant.

-Je ne veux vexé personne, mais la machine à voyagé dans le temps n'est pas inventé. Remarqua Léo

-Je sais, mais comme dirai le peut de monstre qui ont un Q.I supérieur à 0, je suis plus déesse que demi-dieux et une fois, pour essayer, j'ai fait apparaître un portail qui me permettait d'aller à l'endroit voulu dans une autre époque. Lui répondit ma petite sœur.

-On doit tous venir ? Demanda Piper, elle avait l'air terrifier.

-Ceux qui veulent resté ici, pas dans le Tartare mais je sais pas, rentrer à la colonie ou autre part le disent maintenant et je l'y envoie.

-Je viens ! Dis-je

-Moi aussi. Renchérit Annabeth

-Par Artémis, je viens aussi pour évité certains problème. Ajouta Thalia

-Je part aussi, je crois que les sept de la prophétie doivent rester ensemble. Proposa Piper

-Donc avec Léo on vient ! S'exclama Jason

-Ehh, j'avais peut-être pas envie de venir ! Se plaignis Léo

-Tu viens un point c'est tout ! L'enjôla Piper.

Il avait voulu objecter mais il ne le fit pas.

-Moi aussi je part avec vous dans le passée, je crois aussi que c'est une mauvaise idée de séparer les demi-dieux de la prophétie. Ajouta Nico

-Je ne viens pas en tant que seigneur de la nature, je dois resté ici, pour la défendre contre Gaïa. Trembla Grover. Et Gleeson va venir avec moi, parce que il est impulsif sur les bords et à l'olympe ... En tout cas partez après la mer des monstres, puis demander à se que vos alter-égo, du moins Luke, Annabeth, Thalia et Percy soit là.

-Luke ? Grover ! Tu parles de Luke Castellan ? Dis-je

-Oui, il peut tuer Cronos, tu te souviens ? Me dit mon ami.

-On a pas la vie devant nous. Se racla la gorge Jason. Annabeth à la jambe cassé, on est tous à bout de force.

Il vit le portail par où était déjà passer la moitié des personnes. Thalia et Piper passèrent dans le portail avec Annabeth se tenant à leurs épaules, ma sœur fit disparaître les deux satyres.J'ai toujours du mal à croire qu'elle est la plus puissante de toute les demi-dieux jamais engendrer, elle a exactement les mêmes pouvoirs que mon père, elle ne se fatigue pas en les utilisant comparée à moi, Jason, Léo, Thalia ou Nico. Elle avait l'air d'une jeune fille de 14 ans mais elle en avait 17 aujourd'hui tout comme moi. Tout ça à cause de Cronos qui m'a privée de ma sœur pendant 16 ans, elle avait faillis mourir, mais heureusement, la malédiction c'est arrêter quand Luke c'est sacrifier pour tuer Cronos. Jason passa moi et ensuite elle.

* * *

**Je sais vous êtes septique sur le coup de la soeur jumelle perdu, mais bon vous verrez, dans quelque chapitre on vas avoir une explication plausible. N****'hésiter pas à commenter, prochain chapitre:**_** Arrivé en plein conseil**_.

**Votre écrivain dévoué MiniAphrodite**


	2. Chapitre 1: Arrivé en plein conseil

**Et voilà le chapitre 1, bon c'est le début, faut pas m'en vouloir si il n'y a pas encore d'action.**

* * *

PDV Percy

Vous savez, je déteste ma sœur, elle nous à téléporter en plein conseil d'été, c'est à dire quand nous sommes tous sortie du portail, les dieux nous ont regarder. J'avais déjà été comme ça toiser par les douze dieux de l'Olympe, mais là, ils avaient l'air énervé et surpris, il fallait que quelqu'un prennent la parole et c'était moi, j'avais les jambes qui tremblait. Je dis :

-Nous sommes venue du futur pour vous parlez des grands dangers qui pèsent sur l'Olympe.

J'avais les jambes qui tremblait, Héra dit :

-Il est impossible aussi bien pour les demi-dieux que pour les dieux de voyagé dans le temps, même Cronos ne peut pas.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, je vis Marie me faire un signe de la tête et elle dit :

-Cronos le peut, c'est juste qu'il n'est pas assez puissant...

-Vous voulez dire que c'est Cronos qui vous à conduit ici ? Demanda mon père d'une voix grave.

Marie étant la personne la plus impulsive qui soit et qui déteste qu'on lui coupe la parole, j'ai eu peur de sa réaction, mais elle dit calmement :

-Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il y a des enfants que Cronos à en quelque sorte condamnée et quand il a été détruit, certains de ces pouvoir ont été offert en quelque sorte à ces condamnée qui pouvait reprendre une vie « normal ».

Poséidon souffla quelque chose à l'oreille de Zeus. Marie gardait l'air sûr d'elle, je ne savais pas comment elle faisait. Mais elle y arrivait. Zeus qui n'avait rien dit me demanda :

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Nous sommes des demi-dieux, les plus puissants du siècles d'après les Parques, je m'appelle Pecy Jackson, fils de Poséidon. La plus part des dieux blêmirent et ils nous regardèrent avec plus d'attentions, en désignant chacun de mes amis. Annabeth Chase, fille d'Athéna, Architecte de l'Olympe, Thalia Grace, fille de Zeus, chasseresses d'Artémis, Nico Di Angelo, fils d'Hadès, seigneur des mort, Jason Grace, fils de Jupiter, Champion d'Hera ou de Junon , Piper McLean, fille d'Aphrodite, Oratrice des demi-dieux Léo Valdez, fils d'Héphaïstos, le plus puissants des Pyrokinesiste et Marie-Amélia Jackson, fille de Poséison, la plus puissante demi-dieux jamais engendrer.

Les dieux nous regardèrent les yeux ronds, mes compagnons avait rougis, puis mon père dit :

-Impossible, elle devrait être tuée par la malédiction de Cronos.

-J'ai survécu ! répondit elle. Cronos m'a maudit parce que je pouvais la réexpédiez dans le tartare d'un claquement de doigt, d'ailleurs il y a moins d'une heure on combattait l'armée de Gaïa dont la déesse éveiller elle-même et je crois qu'elle a du se lever du pied gauche.

Les dieux la dévisagèrent, nous la regardions avec admirations, car oui, elle avait eux le crans de s'en prendre à Gaïa, la déesse mère, la terre personnifier.

-Comment avons nous permis de te laisser en vie !? Demanda Zeus énervé.

-Longue histoire. Dis-je alors que ma sœur allait répondre. Mais nous devons nous concentrer sur des choses plus importante, la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici. Luke est à bord du princesse Andromède, il va bientôt réveiller le général, mais nous se n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes là pas pour parler de la futur Titanomachie mais de se qu'il va arrivée après mais comme nous ne pouvons pas nous souvenir de tout les détails, une mèche de nos cheveux, une machine d'Héphaïstos et un livre nous sommes ici. On nous a dit de vous faire lire les livres parce que ce sera sûrement plus clair que nos propos. On nous a aussi dit que nos Thalia, Annabeth et moi de l'époque soit ici.

-Votre plan consistait donc à venir dans le passé pour nous fait lire des livres ? Avec vos Alter-Ego ? Demanda Athéna.

J'avoue qu'a l'entendre résumer comme ça le plan de Chiron est légérement stupide.

-Techniquement, c'est pas notre plan, c'est celui de Chiron. Mais oui, c'est plutôt bien résumer. Annabeth aurai pu faire mieux mais elle sort tout juste du Tartare. Dit Thalia

Certains des dieux tremblèrent.

-Héphaïstos mon fils, as tu une machine pour lire les livres ?

-Je vais la chercher. Souffla t'il.

Il disparue dans une odeur de brûler, puis Zeus appela des nymphes.

-En attendant que mon fils reviennent soignée les blessé. Je remarqua qu'on était presque tous blessé. Les nymphes nous avait emmenée dans l'infirmerie de l'Olympes, nous étions en train de nous faire soigné. Puis on nous appela dans la salle des trônes. Des sièges étaient placée, face à la machine et face au trône, un mot suffisait pour que la machine s'arrête et quand le silence était de retour, elle reprenait.

* * *

**Attention, prochain chapitre, on commence la lecture du bouquin! Donnez moi votre avis, s'il vous plaît !**

**Votre écrivain dévoué Mini Aphrodite**


	3. Chapitre 2: Je me rencontre

**Nouveau chapitre assez long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

* * *

PDV Percy

Quand nous allions tous mieux, nous sommes retourner dans la salle des trônes, quand je me vis avec six ans de moins. Les dieux était en train d'expliquer au Thalia, Percy et Annabeth de cette époque que nous étions là pour sauver l'Olympe (Encore...), il semblait perdu, et c'est aussi là que je me suis rendu compte du fait que je sois le jumeau de Marie, car là j'avais 13 ans, Marie en avait 14 physiquement, la seule différence entre elle et moi était les cheveux de ma sœur d'un brin avec de nombreux reflets. Annabeth était à côté de moi puis il y avait Thalia, on dévisageait nos version passé (Les Thalia, Percy et Annabeth jeune seront TJ, PJ et AJ). Nous ne voulions pas entrer dans la salle du trône par peur de nous donnez une crise cardiaque, alors une nymphe nous doubla et alla parler à Zeus puis il nous dit :

-Les voilà?!

Nous entrions tous, nos version passé, nous regardèrent étonnée, tu m'étonne dans cette situation là, j'aurai fuis en courant. Puis Zeus dit :

-Annabeth, Percy Thalia, je vous présente Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace (TJ était tellement surprise qu'elle lâcha un hochet ) , Marie Jackson (PJ, AJ et TJ firent une drôle de tête au vu de ma jumelle et elle commençais à rigoler au vu des têtes de nos jeunes version). Nico Di Angelo, Léo Valdez et Piper McLean.

Ça nous à fait étrange, nous voir en double, je crois que personne ne pouvais rien dire. Alors Léo dit avec une grande intelligence :

-Euh...Comment on fait pour les prénoms parce que si j'appelle un Percy et que c'est l'autre qui se retourne...

-PJ, AJ et TJ. Dis PJ. Percy Jeune, Annabeth Jeune et Thalia Jeune.

-Pourquoi pas ? Dis Thalia. Après tout c'est momentanée vous êtes d'accord ?

Thalia demander l'accord à quelqu'un ! Faire partie des chasseresses la rendu sage.

-Vous savez que c'est bizarre de ce parler avec nous venu du futur. Fit signaler PJ.

-Je te rassure y a plus bizarre dans la vie. Dis Marie mélancolique.

-Comme le fait que tu me ressemble presque comme deux gouttes d'eau ? Ou que tu t'appelle Jackson ? Demanda PJ.

-Peut-être que si on se mettait au livre tu comprendrais mais comme le dirai si bien Annabeth tu es une cervelle d'algue, tout époque confondue.

PJ rougit à un point, moi, je pris sa en rigolant. On s'assit tous, 11 demi-dieux. On me tendit un livre, dessus en grosse lettre, il y avait marquée : «Les Héros de l'Olympe : La fille de Neptune». Titre accrocheur, je savais que ce livre relaterai la recherche de Marie-Amélia. C'était une évidence.

Je me leva, je sentis les regards de 22 dieux ou demi-dieux sur moi. Je le mis dans la machine, elle fit un bruit de pétard et elle commença d'une voix clair et cristalline.

******Les héros de l'Olympe : La fille de Neptune**

******I. Annabeth**

**Annabeth faisait des allée-retours sur le pont de l'Argo II, elle était en train de revoir tout les plans qu'elle avait prévu pour l'arrivée au Camp Jupiter, ça faisait trois mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Percy Jackson, son petit ami, elle vérifiai donc son plan A, son Plan B et son Plan B du plan B. Elle sentait que quelques choses n'allait pas. **

-C'est évident, elle à oublier le plan remarquer Thalia

-Il vaut mieux avoir plusieurs solution de secours que rien du tout. Fit remarquer Athéna

-Quelque fois, il ne faut pas se creuser la tête, à la guerre comme à la guerre tu te lance et tu tue tout se qui bouge. Ajouta Arès

-C'est peut-être pour ça que je vous ai battue il y a deux ans. Rigola PJ

-T'as battue Arès à 12 ans ? Demanda Marie

-C'est pas important. Fis-je remarqué

-C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux avoir des plans de secours. Souligna Athéna

**Elle scruta l'horizon puis se retourna quand elle entendis une mini-explosion, Léo Valdez, le capitaine et constructeur de l'Argo II, fils d'Héphaïstos, cheveux noir, mi-long, cheveux noisette, légèrement maigrelet et le plus hyper-actif des demi-dieux criai :**

**-Désoler, mauvais bouton !**

-C'est ton bateau et tu le fais exploser ? Demanda Nico

-Mauvais bouton ! Lui répondis Léo

**Annabeth sourit, **

-Au moins, il a fait sourire Annabeth. Fis remarquer Jason

-Elle était si horrible que ça ? Demandais-je

-Disons, qu'elle à réquisitionnée tout le monde pour te sauvé et qu'elle ne pouvais pas entendre non. Lui répondit Thalia

-Ah, comme je dis toujours, l'amour est la meilleurs des armes! Roucoula Aphrodite

-Ouai, la plus destructrice ! Dis ma sœur Mélancoliquement

J'ai eu peur d'une explosion, la dernière fois que sa vie amoureuse avait été mentionné, il y en avait eu une. Tout le monde y compris moi la dévisageait, du moins se qui savait de

quoi sa en retournait.

-Quoi ? Oh, aller ? Je ne vais rien faire exploser, puis Aphrodite à raison, regarde se qui c'est passé. Souffla ma sœur.

-Donc je n'aurai pas à reconstruire l'Olympe ? Demanda prudemment Annabeth

-Je te le promets ! Dis ma petite sœur

**elle était tellement stressée que sa ne lui fit pas de mal, car elle avait peur que les Romain attaque ou que Jason les trahissent et qu'il dise en arrivant : « Salut les amis, regardez je vous amène des grecs à décapiter et un super navire de guerre pour envahir leur colonie et tous les tuées».**

-Sérieux ? Demanda Jason

-Désolé, maintenant j'en ai le cœur net, tu es le plus grand de tout les romains et le plus grec aussi. S'excusa Annabeth

**Il était à l'avant du bateau, les romains ne pouvait pas le raté. Il portait une toge pourpre de préteur sur un haut de la colonies des sang-mêlés, avec son épée qu'Héra lui avait offert après que la sienne se soit brisée sous la forme d'une lance en allant sauvée le père de Piper le célèbre Tristan McLean. A chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détester. **

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu me haïsse comme ça ?S'exclama Jason

-Écoutes ! Hurla Annabeth

**Elle ne le voulais pas, mais à chaque fois, elle pensait que si il n'avait pas été là, elle serai avec Percy, car Jason n'aurait pas fait partie du programme d'échange d'Héra pour réunir les Romains et les Grecs contre Gaïa et c'est aussi en partie à cause de la dispute qu'elle a eu avec sa mère la semaine dernière. **

-Tu es pardonné. Lui dit Jason

-Merci ! Lui sourit elle

**Elle entendais une voix, celle de Piper qui répétait son enjôlement. En deux mois, il avait considérablement pris de l'ampleur, elle pouvait même convaincre les plus résistant comme Clarisse LaRue, fille d'Arès, que même par Drew n'avait jamais été enjôler, en même temps, elle aurai essayer, elle serai sûrement à l'infirmerie de la colonies. **

-Tu m'étonne ! Fis PJ

-Et encore ! Lui fis-je remarqué

**Piper qui était en train de marcher de long en large du navire, était aussi la plus différente des filles d'Aphrodite qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, elle faisait des efforts sur-humain pour cacher sa beauté. Aujourd'hui, c'était moins pire que d'habitude. Elle avait une longue tresse pour nouée ces cheveux chocolat, elle portait un débardeur bleu turquoise, un jeans et même des ballerines noir, pour vous que Piper n'avait pas du tout fait d'effort pour cacher son origine divine.**

-En réalité, il ne me restait que ça à mettre ! Fit remarquer Piper

-Je me disais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Souffla ma sœur

-En même temps, c'est reine de beauté. Dis Léo

-T'es obliger de toute nous surnommé reine de quelque chose ? Demanda Annabeth

-Oui, reine de sagesse.

Annabeth roula des yeux.

**Elle ne cessait de dire : « Baissez vos armes, nous voulons juste parler. ». Je crois qu'elle avait compris que plus elle était jolie, plus l'enjôlement faisait de l'effet. En tout cas, quand elle l'entendu, Annabeth avait envie de lâcher son armes et de discuter autour d'une tasse de thé. **

**Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, si sa tournait au combat, elle avait de l'aide, dû moins, Clarisse avait décider de les accompagner avec les frères Stoll. **

-Super les renforts! Dit Percy

-C'était tout se que j'avais sous la main ! Puis Clarisse c'est porter volontaire. Se plaigna Annabeth

Je lui sourit et elle appuya sa tête sur mon épaule, PJ et AJ rougissèrent et Athéna me regarda d'un mauvais œil.

**Ils étaient tout trois dans la cabine avec leur chaperons, Gleeson Hedge, un satyre psychotique qui veut tuer tout se qui bouge. Elle avait décider de les laisser regarder les championnats d'art martiaux, car ça valait mieux que d'arriver dans un camp romain, avec un satyre qui cris : « A mort les romains ! », une fille d'Arès accro à la guerre et deux fils d'Hermès voleurs et avec un humour qui pouvait conduire à une guerre. **

-Finalement, j'aime bien ton plan. Lui dit Thalia

-Travis et Connor ont faillis faire exploser une ville entière et tu adores le plan ? Demanda Marie-Amélia

-Mes fils ont faillis faire exploser qu'elle ville ? Demanda Hermès

-Cambridge. Dirent en même temps Annabeth et Marie

-Je déteste tes fils Hermès, Cambridge est un haut lieu de sagesse ! S'énerva Athéna. Mais comment vous vous êtes retrouver à Cambridge ?

-Ma petite sœur est un génie. Dis-je

-Je ne suis pas t'as petite sœur, on est jumeau ! S'énerva Marie-Amélia

-C'est repartis à la Artémis et à la Apollon. Se plaignit Dionysos

-Quoi ? Tout le monde doit savoir qu'elle est ma petite sœur ! Dis-je en même temps qu'Apollon.

Tout explosa de rire hormis Marie et Artémis qui dire en même temps :

-On est jumeau ! Oh allez... !

**Elle avait déjà suffisamment d'ennui comme ça et commencer une guerre avec les romains se serai la goutte qui ferai débordé le vase. **

**Elle regardait Léo courir, il jonglait entre toute les machines de l'Argo II avec la télécommande Wii qui contrôlait en grande partie le navire, il avait été construit en deux mois avec l'aide de toute la colonie. C'était un navire de guerre, avec tout le confort, une tête de dragon comme système de surveillance et une table à trois pieds comme sous-machiniste appelée Buford. **

-Il doit être magnifique ! S'exclama Héphaïstos

-Une des nombreuse raison pour laquelle je veux tuer Gaïa ! S'énerva Léo

-Désolé. Dis discrètement Marie-Amélia

-C'est de la faute de Gaïa, elle s'est servie de toi comme elle s'était servie de moi pour...Commença Léo

Piper toucha l'épaule de Léo en signe de réconfort, Gaïa s'était servie de Léo pour tuer sa mere.

**Elle alla le voir, avec l'impression de froid dans le dos qui la poursuivait depuis qu'ils avaient quitter la colonie. Elle se demandai si c'était une bonne idée de lui parler, car depuis trois semaine avant qu'il partent de la colonies, il avait harcelée pour mettre sur la coque du bateau :« Comment sa va chez vous ? » avec un smiley. Elle avait bien aimé l'idée mais elle ne savait pas si les romains avait le sens de l'humour, donc elle avait mis sont veto. Mais bon, si elle le pouvais elle éviterai le sujet.**

-Je savais que tu adorais l'idée ! S'exclama Léo qui avait récupéré le sourire.

-Mais je ne savais pas si les romains avait le sens de l'humour. Repris Annabeth

**Elle traversa la moitie du pont avec la sensation de froid qui lui donnait la chair de poule avant de rejoindre Léo, elle s'était retournée le poignard à la main et avait scruté tout se qui se trouvait autour d'elle mais rien, elle se demandai si les fantômes pouvait sortir des enfers, mais c'était peu probable, elle passa à l'hypothèse d'un monstre envoyer par Gaïa , après tout se que lui avait raconter, Léo, Piper et Jason à se sujet elle en faisait des cauchemars moins que sur la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec Athéna mais plus terrifiant tout de même. Elle regarda une dernière fois puis se retourna. **

-J'ai vraiment cru que tu devenais cinglée ! Dis Léo

**Elle vit Léo qui la regardait comme si elle devenait cinglées se qui est sûrement le cas. **

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Demanda Léo

**Elle souri faiblement, et rangea le poignard qu'elle possédait depuis ses sept ans. Léo la dévisagea mais quand Annabeth le fusilla du regard lui dit :**

**-On arrive dans combien de temps ?**

**-Si je te dis que je ne sais pas, tu vas me tuer ?**

**-Non ! Aboya t'elle. Mais je crois que l'Argo est hanté.**

-Ouai, je t'ai envoyer des fantômes, bouh ! Fit Nico

Je le mouilla de la tête au pied, je rigola quand il cracha un poisson rouge, ma petite sœur créa une sphére d'eau autour de lui pour qui ne meurt pas.

-Tu vas me le payer Jackson, je ne sais pas c'est lequel de vous deux, mais...Commença Nico

Le sol commença à se fissurer.

-Arrêter, vous réglerez ça dans une arène à la fin du chapitre ! Hurla Zeus

-Je ne peux pas combattre, si Clamor apparaît, Gaïa sera ou nous sommes et nous serons repérer et tout ça n'aura servis à rien ! Commença ma sœur

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas toi, qui as arrosé Nico et je ne te laisserai plu jamais combattre Gaïa seule. Lui dis-je avec calme et douceur

**-Tu rigole, il est tout neuf, il n'est pas hantée ! Lui hurla Léo**

**Mais quand il croisa le regard intimidant d'Annabeth, il se ravisa de continué se qu'il voulait lui dire. Elle allait repartir mais Léo ajouta quelque chose.**

**-Tu sais, je crois que j'ai encore le temps de marquée : « Comment ça va chez vous ? » avec un smiley.**

**-Léo...**

**-D'accord, d'accord, mais Festus est d'accord avec moi, le bateau serai dis fois mieux !**

**Elle souffla et alla voir Jason, elle avait les nerf à fleur de peau à cause de Percy. Elle avait des sentiments pour lui depuis ces 12 ans,**

-Pourtant c'était mal partie. Dis-je

-C'est vrai que baver dans son sommeil n'est pas la meilleurs chose qui soit, mais...Annabeth fit la moue

J'aurai été capable de l'embrasser mais je sais que sa aurai été gênant pour tout le monde.

**mais ces sentiments se sont développer après la bataille du labyrinthe et l'été dernier, ils avaient été enfin ensemble, ils ont été heureux jusqu'à se que madame sa majesté agaçante et haïssable reine de l'Olympe détruise tout comme d'habitude. **

-Sa majesté agaçante et haïssable reine de l'Olympe !? Demanda Héra

-Longue histoire ! Lui dit Annabeth

**Annabeth voulait le revoir, elle ne voulait plus être séparer de lui car quand il est loin d'elle ces sentiments se transforme en une douleurs atroce au niveau de sa cage thoracique. Souvent, elle repensais à se qu'Aphrodite lui avait dit sur ces relations amoureuses. Intéressant, c'est l'adjectif qu'avait utilisée la déesse, souffrance est celui qu'Annabeth choisis.**

-C'est un point négatif ou positif?Demandais-je

-C'est trop mignon. Roucoula Aphrodite

**Elle fis les 60 mètres de marche qui la séparait de Jason, elle pouvais presque entendre la sensation de froid se moquer d'elle. Un peu pour lui dire : « Tout le monde te croit folle ! ». Elle tourna légèrement la tête et ne vit rien à part Léo qui la regardais bizarrement. Elle lui sourit. Elle le regretta tout de suite après parce qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il la prendrais encore plus pour une cinglée. Elle le vis se gratter la tête et retourner à ces occupations comme-ci toute ces choses bizarre ne s'était pas produite.**

**Elle alla voir Jason et quand elle arriva, il dit tout simplement :**

**-On y est presque. **

**Elle regarda se que fixai Jason, une sorte de ville, la nouvelle Rome sûrement, elle est deux fois plus grande que la colonie des sang-mêlés. Un fleuve en forme de G, le Colisée le Sénat, l'amphithéâtre, l'Hippodrome, les sept collines reproduite, de nombreux bâtiment dont Jason lui avait parler, la ville est fait en construction en formes de quadrillage comme Manhattan, en même temps, c'est normal, Rome avait été construit sous cette angle par un des empereurs, mais elle ne savait plus lequel. Elle voyait les signes d'une bataille, des statues brisée, des fontaines en ruines, les dômes de certains grands bâtiments ouvert, mais Annabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer l'architecture, des parterres de fleur, en passant par les mosaïques et les colonnes en or massif. **

-Comme d'habitude, la grande histoire d'amour entre Annabeth et l'architecture. Souffla Thalia

-Espérons que Percy n'est pas trop jaloux. Commença Jason

Je la voyais sourire.

**Elle voyait les romains sortir de leurs maison allant du nourrisson au adulte, vivait il jusqu'à leur mort au camp ? Sûrement, car Annabeth voyait se qui ressemblait à des écoles, des universités et de nombreuses boulangeries, boutiques de vêtements, épiceries, mais loin, séparé, des centres d'entraînement qui n'était pas aussi perfectionné que chez les grecs. Malgré le fait qu'il leur restait au moins une dizaine de kilomètre se qui prendrait moins de cinq minutes, Annabeth cherchait du regard Percy, elle savait qu'il serait dans la foule, elle en était persuader. Mais elle ne le vit pas, par contre elle aperçu Kitty O'Leary, la chienne des enfers de Percy.**

-J'ai une chienne des enfers?Demanda PJ

-Une chienne des enfers et un pégase ! Souligna Percy

-BlackJack ?! Demanda-t-il

-Ouai, tu es super possessif avec BlackJack, c'est une peu comme...Commença Thalia

-Son deuxième amour. Termina Nico

-Êtes vous toujours comme ça entre demi-dieux ? Demanda Poséidon

-C'est un moyen de resté ami. Termina Annabeth

**Elle avait été envoyé en éclaireur avec un message holographique inventé par Léo pour les prévenir de leur arrivée, mais malgré tout les romains semblait surpris. En même temps, ils arrivait dans un navire de 60 mètres de long, une tête de dragon en tête de prou et un immense armement. **

**Quand, ils sont arriver, Annabeth était en extase sur l'architecture, elle se disait : Pourquoi n'ai-je pas mis des colonnes comme celle-ci ? Ou encore : La formes de ces parterre aurai été parfait pour le jardin d'Aphrodite. Elle avait beau vouloir détester les romains mais elle les admirais pour leur ravissante architecture. **

**Annabeth vit que l'Argo allait passé le _Pomerium, _mais au moment même où il passèrent la frontière un gros BOUM se fit entendre. **

-Léo, arrête de faire exploser le bateau ! Lui hurla dessus Nico

**Annabeth qui était tombé au sol à cause du choc, regarda se qu'il avait causé, une statue géante sans bras. Elle était en ivoire mais Annabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir avec une beau bronzée, des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleu. Il hurla dans le navire que Léo a arrêter :**

**-On ne passe pas les limites du _Pomerium_ armée ou grec !**

-Je déteste les statues sans bras ! Demanda Marie-Amélia

**Jason s'avança vers lui, il lui dit :**

**-Terminus, c'est moi, Jason Grace. **

-Je m'en doutais ! Les _Pomerium_ sont les limites de la nouvelle Rome. Dit Marie-Amélia

-D'où tu sais ça ? Demanda Jason

-J'ai mon bac en langue, Anglais, Français, Espagnol, Allemand, Italien, Latin et sans le vouloir grec ancien. Sérieux, vous vous êtes jamais demander pourquoi je parlais aussi bien Anglais, alors que j'ai passé toute mon enfance en France ?

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, sa me ne m'était jamais poser la question, pour moi c'était naturelle.

**La statue le toisa et lui aboya :**

**-Tu n'a pas honte ! Des grec ! Jason Grace, tu m'as habituer à beaucoup mieux ! Mais, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes là que je vais vous laisser passé avec cette hideuse armes volante.**

-Pourquoi je l'ai pas tuer? Se demanda Léo

**Annabeth vit Léo passer au rouge, totalement choqué que l'on puissent dire que l'Argo est hideux. Piper intervenue avec son enjôlement :**

**-Nous voulons juste parler.**

**-Ah, fille de Vénus, Aphrodite comme vous dites chez les grecs, permettez moi de vous dire que l'enjôlement de marchera pas sur moi et que se n'est pas en étant armée que vous allez me convaincre ! Alors lâche cette armes ! Lui hurla la statue **

**Piper regarda Katoptris et dit :**

**-Vous n'allez pas me forcer à lâché Katoptris quand même ?! Lui demanda Piper vexé**

**-Bien sûr que si ! Lui hurla la statue**

**-Avec qu'elle bras ?! Dit elle avec défis**

**Katoptris lui vola des mains, pour ce déposer devant Léo. Elle semblait totalement abasourdi. Léo quand à lui était rouge de rage, je m'attendais à voir de la fumée sortir de ces oreilles et il dit à Terminus :**

**-Vous avez dit quoi sûr l'Argo ? Demanda-t-il sur le point d'exploser et en le pointant avec la télécommande.**

**Annabeth repris ces esprit en réalisant que Léo allait attaquer un dieux avec une télécommande.**

-C'est nouveau ça, on nous attaque avec des télécommande, ricana Dionysos

**Elle se leva posa son poignard au sol et dit en levant les mains en l'air :**

**-Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre, nous voulons juste passé.**

**La statue la scruta, Léo et Piper semblait s'être calmé. Annabeth continua :**

**-Nous voulons juste nous poser, nous laisserons les armes à l'intérieur de l'Argo. En tant que fille d'Athéna...**

**-Un enfant de cette déesse là ! Une fille de Minerve chez nous. Le truc mademoiselle je me crois tout permis parce que ma mère est la déesse de la sagesse, c'est que ce bateau est une armes donc je ne peux pas vous laissez passée !**

-Une enfant de cette déesse là ! Non, mais pour qui il se prend ?! S'énerva Athéna

**« Une enfant de cette déesse là ! » Non, mais pour qui il se prends ?!**

-Ouah, Athéna, tu parle comme ta fille ?! Rigola Apollon

-Et toi tu parle comme Percy ! Lui fit remarquer Arès

Tout le monde se moqua d'Apollon.

**Je vais lui montrer ce qu'elle vaut l'enfant d'Athéna ! Et il ne veut pas qu'on entre dans on satané _Pomerium _en plus de ça ! Il se prend pour qui ? Zeus ! **

-Personnellement, j'adore la comparaisons ! rigola Poséidon

**Calme toi Annabeth, garde ton sang froid, réfléchit ! se dit-elle. **

**Elle détestait la statue, c'était une chose évidente. **

-Je suis d'accord, je déteste les romains de toute façon quoi que ce Jason n'est pas comme eux. S'exclama Athéna

-Je te comprend Bellona est la pire sœur qui soit ! S'exclama Arès

-Attendez vous êtes frère avec Bellona ?! Demanda Annabeth

Arès ne répondit pas.

**Elle regarda dans la foule de Romain. Elle le chercha du regard, ces yeux se posèrent sur Kitty, puis sur une fille qui semblait calmer la foule aux yeux noisette et à la chevelure bouclée et noir, elle avait une peau foncée plus que Piper mais presque pareil. Elle portait une toge pourpre comme Jason, elle devait être Reyna, Jason l'avait décrite comme ça, à côté d'elle, un garçon, les cheveux noir, grand, musclé, bronzée, les cheveux noir de Jais en bataille, les yeux bleu mer et un grand sourire. Par les dieux, c'est Percy ! Ce dit elle. **

-J'adore les adjectifs ! M'exclamai-je

-Tais toi, Cervelle d'algue! Ria-t-elle

Je voyais que PJ et AJ était mal à l'aise.

**Elle était si près du but, elle ne pouvais pas renoncer maintenant. Elle se tourna vers la statue, Annabeth était calme et déterminé, elle lui dit :**

**-Vous êtes le dieux des frontière ? Dit elle un objectif en tête.**

**-Finalement, les enfants d'Athéna ont quand même un cerveau. Dit il.**

-Tu as intérêt à le viré des demain ! Ordonna Athéna à Zeus. Remplace le par Héraclès !

-Non ! Hurlèrent tout les demi-dieux du futur y compris moi.

Les dieux nous dévisagèrent bizarrement.

**Annabeth serra les poings, la sensation de froid était toujours là, derrière elle se moquant d'elle. Elle ne pouvais pas renoncer, elle dit calmement :**

**-Donc si on se gare dans le ciel et qu'on descend d'une échelle sans armes, se ne serai pas s'enfreindre les règles, du moins si les romains sont non-armées.**

**Elle regarda la statue avec un sourire éclatant, il semblait réfléchir, elle était sûr que si la statue avait des bras, alors elle se serai gratter le menton, Piper, Léo et Jason la regardèrent comme si elle avait gagné. Après quelques minutes, Terminus déclara :**

**-Je suppose, j'adore les paradoxes et puis personnes ne sera armées, donc, je pense que vous pourriez descendre. **

**Annabeth souffla rassurer. **

-C'est la fin du chapitre ! S'exclama Déméter

-Place au combat ! Hurla Arès

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre de l'action enfin, un petit combat en double, avec Percy et Nico qui choisirons Annabeth et Thalia.**


	4. Chapitre 3:Je combats mes meilleurs amis

**Par Arès place au combat et à mon nouveau chapitre !**

**Et merci, à GleeKMarie et a Eleni pour leur commentaire !**

PDV Percy

Tous s'était rassembler dans l'arène, les dieux et les demi-dieux hormis moi et Nico, Arès descendit et dit :

-Vous avez le droit à un alliées chacun, vous n'avez pas le droit à la fille aux yeux bleu et au dieux. S'exclama t'il

-Je choisis Annabeth. Commençai-je

-Alors, je choisis Thalia.

-Comme par hasard, on est mis de côté. Se plaignit Léo

-Ouai, c'est pas parce qu'on est plus jeune qu'on ne peut pas les battre ! S'exclama TJ

PDV Léo

-J'ai quand même un sérieux doute la dessus, Percy, Annabeth et Nico sont les seule à être sortit du Tartare en vie, en plus de ça Percy à combattue deux titan. Thalia est la lieutenante d'Artémis et à par conséquent combattue plus de monstre que la moyenne. Fis Marie en mettant une mèche de cheveux derrière ces oreilles comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle était stressé.

Aphrodite me regardait, je savais qu'elle devait savoir que j'avais des sentiments pour elle. Mais à cause d'un fils de Zeus, s'était sûr qu'elle n'aimerai plus personne. D'autant qu'il nous avait tous trahis pour rejoindre le camp romains qui allait attaqué la colonies.

Athéna pris la place d'Arès et dit de sa voix clair :

-Ce sera un combat loyal, il est interdit d'utiliser ces pouvoirs divins, seulement ces armes. Il est interdit de mutiler, de tuer, vous êtes obliger de déclarer forfait quand vous n'avez aucune chance de vous en sortir. Que le combat commence quand je serai sortit de l'arène.

Athéna s'envola sous la formes d'une chouette des neiges. Marie la regarda, je savais que ce type de chouette était son animal favoris avec le lion.

Le combat commença, Annabeth s'occupait de Thalia et Percy de Nico, je savais déjà que c'était Percy et Annabeth qui allait gagner, car au bout de deux minutes, l'épée de Nico était tombée au sol, l'obligeant à déclarer forfait. Entre Annabeth et Thalia, c'était plus du corps à corps, leurs poignard avait tout les deux volé. Elle essayait de le récupéré en empêchant l'autre de faire de même. Annabeth fut la plus rusée, elle prit le poignard de Thalia et l'obligea à abandonnée. Le combat fut de courte durée. Arès descendit sur scène et dit :

-Percy Jackson et Annabeth Chase on gagner tout deux d'une victoire écrasante !

Un éclair jaillis au centre de la scène, tout le monde en était étonné, donc se n'était ni Jason, ni Zeus et ni Thalia. Un portail se forma, Clarisse LaRue, Connor et Travis Stoll, Chris Rodrigez, Juliette Passionis et Justin Fulgur sortir.

Clamor apparue et rugis. Marie avait frotter son bracelet et Déferlante, son trident en bronze céleste et en or impérial apparue, elle disparue en une brise marine, elle se matérialisa devant Justin et dit :

-Tu sais que je pourrait te tuer !

Il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre mais Clarisse dit calmement :

-Il est de notre côté, il a essayer de tous nous sauvé en se conformant au plan d'Athéna, qui as foiré à cause de blondie.

Elle rangea déferlante et retourna s'asseoir. Clamor était à ces côté, PJ, AJ et TJ était terrifier et les dieux ne comprenait pas Thalia et Piper essayaient de calmer Marie. Elle avait le même regard de guerrière que quand elle s'est attaqué à Gaïa. Zeus demanda :

-Qui êtes vous ? Que faites vous ici et d'où venez vous ?

-Je suis Clarisse LaRue, fille d'Arès et chef de l'escadron A contre Gaïa et les géants, avec moi il y a Travis et Connor Stoll, fils d'Hermès, mes meilleurs piégeurs comme Chris Rodrigez. Dit-elle en montrant les deux garçon à la tête de lutin. Avec moi Justin Fulgur, fils de Zeus, un des infiltrés d'Athéna dans notre guerre contre les romains et Juliette Passionis, fille d'Aphrodite qui est l'une de nos meilleur combattante. Nous venons du futur, nous venons de la même époque que les autres et nous sommes la aussi pour le livre de Chiron.

PDV Percy

Je n'en croyait pas mes yeux en une journée, il y avait eu tellement de retournement de situation que l'on aurai pu être dans un cauchemars. Mais se n'en était pas un, j'aurai préféré, Aphrodite dévisageait ma sœur, elle avait pleurer une fois par sa faute, du moins, par la souffrance qu'elle ressentait. Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors pour changer de sujet je dis :

-On peut retourner à la lecture, je connais suffisamment les personnes ici, pour dire que sa peut tournée en troisième guerre mondial.

-D'accord ! conclut Zeus

**Je sais cours le passage de combat, mais l'arrivé de d'un certains fils de Zeus et d'une certaine fille d'Aphrodite vont changer la donne et donner un peu d'action ! **


	5. Chapitre 4:Le rugissement du lion

Nous étions de retour dans la salle du trône, personne ne parlait, même si Léo avait tenté deux trois blague avec les frères Stoll pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais c'était une cause perdu. Alors dans le silence le plus totale, la machine se remis à lire en espérant que cela allait changer ambiance de la salle du trône.

**II. Annabeth**

**Elle descendait l'échelle doucement, elle avait peur de tomber, car l'Argo se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètre du sol.**

Thalia pâlît à cette idée.

**Annabeth aurais préféré que l'Argo se pose au sol mais sa majesté le dieux des frontières agaçant en avait décidé autrement, d'autant qu'elle n'était pas rassuré, elle n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle faisait, elle voulait juste retrouver Percy.**

-J'ai un point même l'amour peut détourner le plus stratège des guerriers ! Dit Aphrodite

**Heureusement, elle avait trouvé le plan B du Plan B du Plan B. **

-Annabeth t'en as encore combien des plans B ? Demanda Thalia

-C'est le dernier logiquement. Répondit Annabeth

**Avant de descendre, elle avait été dans la salle où, Clarisse, Hedge et les frères Stoll regardait la télé. Elle leur avait dit de resté sur le bateau, si il y avait un problème, il serait le plan de secours, Clarisse avait grimacé, elle voulait une attaque franche et direct des l'arrivée,**

-Il n'y a pas que moi, qui le dis ! S'exclama Arès

-C'est normal, c'est ta fille ! Le contredit Athéna

**elle avait le courage de s'opposer à Annabeth mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, Clarisse se disait que si il descendait avec eux les frères Stoll et leurs blague pourri allait causer d'énorme problème.**

-Nos blagues ne sont pas pourries ! S'exclamèrent les deux frères

-Annabeth à dit dans le chapitre précédant qu'il pourrait déclencher une guerre. Fit signaler Léo

-Annabeth n'a pas le sens de l'humour, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas voulu marquer « Comment ça va chez vous ? » avec un smiley sur l'Argo II. Dirent les deux frères simultanément.

-C'est parce qu'elle pensait que les romains n'avait pas le sens de l'humour. Souffla Léo

-Perso, vous serez arrivez comme ça à Cambridge, j'aurais adoré ! S'exclama ma sœur

-Et dire que je pensais que tu n'avais pas le sens de l'humour. Ricanna Justin

-Et moi qui aurais voulu que tu meurs, je suis déçu. L'attaqua ma sœur

Aphrodite se mit à hurlez:

-Arrêtez ! Je crois que vous devriez régler la haine que vous avez l'un envers l'autre dans une arène ! Je n'ai jamais vu une personne détesté une autre autant que l'un de vous deux le fait !

-Désolé, mais dans la suite de l'histoire vous le détestez autant que moi ! Fis signaler Marie. Et puis évidemment, je crois que maintenant que Clamor est réveillé, je peux le combattre

**Rien qu'avant de partir, il avait semé la discorde en lançant une pomme plaqué or avec marqué « A la plus belle » dans le bungalow des Aphrodite. Les aphrodites c'était battue, mais Piper à tout réglé. Elle les avait envoûté en leur disant que la pomme signifiait : A la plus belle des familles. ». Quand à Gleeson, il avait grogné, il était partagé entre le championnat et les romains, mais il avait décidé de resté sur le navire. **

**Quand Annabeth toucha le sol, elle était inquiète, la fille, Reyna arriva, Annabeth chercha Percy du regard mais elle ne le vit pas. Quand elle croisa le regard de la chef du camp romain, elle eu l'impression de se voir dans un miroir, la même flamme brillait dans ces yeux que dans les sien, le courage, la peur, l'espoir, la sagesse. Reyna marchait d'une démarche assuré et gracieuse, si Annabeth devait la comparer à un animal, se serait une panthère.**

**La jeune fille, les salua :**

**-Désolé pour tout se bazar, nous avons été récemment attaquée. Des géants de Gaïa ! Je suis Reyna, un des préteurs de la 12eme Légions et fille de Bellona déesse de la guerre.**

**-Annabeth Chase, commandante de l'Argo II, fille d'Athéna, déesse de la sagesse, de la guerre et de l'artisanat, architecte de l'Olympe. **

**Annabeth avait l'étrange impression de connaître Reyna, elle l'avait déjà vu quelque par mais où ? **

**Elle vit la foule qui commençait à s'écarter. Percy en sortit, elle était tellement heureuse, elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa, puis à la surprise de tout le monde, elle le fit tombé au sol après l'avoir fait volé au dessus de son épaule, il retomba sur le sol dallé, les romains autour d'elle commencèrent à s'agiter, mais elle entendit Reyna dire :**

**-Laissez là ! Reculez !**

-Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu serais capable de le faire. Commença Jason

-Moi, non plus. Répondis Annabeth

**Elle s'agenouilla mit son genou sur son torse et lui dit les larmes aux yeux :**

**-Si jamais tu me quittes de nouveaux ! Devant tout les dieux...**

**Il osa rire; la boule de colère qui c'était formée en Annabeth disparue.**

**-Messages reçus, dis Percy. Tu m'as manqué aussi. **

**Elle l'aida à se relever, elle avait envie de l'embrasser, mais elle se retint, à côté de lui, chaque particules de son corps fondait littéralement, **

-C'est trop beau. Roucoula Aphrodite qui semblait s'être remis de ses émotions

-Stupide ! Dirent Marie et Athéna.

Aphrodite voulait émettre son opinion sur la question mais la machine recommança.

**elle vit aussi quelque chose dans le regard de Reyna apparaître, de la tristesse et de l'envie, c'était il passer quelque chose entre eux ? **

-J'adore la confiance que tu as en moi. Dis-je

-Désoler ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire

-On ne peut pas toujours avoir confiance. Fis remarquer Juliette en lancent du regard des poignards à Justin

-C'est une blague ? Demanda ma sœur avec un regard amusée

-Reyna. Dit simplement Juliette

-Bienvenue au club. Leur dit Héra qui savait exactement de quoi elles parlaient.

Généralement, c'est la phrase de Marie et elle détestait que quelqu'un d'autre l'utilise mais elle se tut.

**Non. Annabeth avait appris à lire dans les gens se n'est pas ça, Reyna avait des sentiments pour Percy, mais il avait du la repousser, toute la rage qu'elle avait eux envers Percy s'envola, Jason arriva avec Piper et Léo. Reyna l'accueilli avec un grand sourire, elle lui dit :**

**-Jason, mon ancien collègue...(Le mot collègue semblait dangereux dans la bouche de Reyna.)**

-Il est ! Dit Jason

**Bienvenue chez toi, quand à tes amis... (Elle inspira et expira) Je leur souhaite la bienvenue au nom du camp Jupiter. **

**Elle regarda Annabeth, elle se jaugeait toute les deux pour savoir si elle pouvait être alliée ou ennemis. Jason intervenue en voyant les deux filles se calculer :**

**-D'habitude, Annabeth ne fais pas de clé Anglaise pour saluer quelqu'un.**

**Reyna sourit et dit :**

**-Ne serai tu pas romaine ou Amazone par hasard ?**

**-Non, il n'y a qu'à mon petit ami que je m'attaque comme ça. Répondit-elle**

-Rassurant ! Soufflais-je

**Annabeth pouvait voir que Reyna et Percy était proche, elle voyais aussi dans le regard de Reyna de la Jalousie à son égard, puis elle dit à Jason :**

**-Tu ne me présente pas à tes amis Jason, je connais Annabeth (Depuis combien de temps ? Se demanda-t-elle) Mais je ne connais pas les autres peut tu me les présenter ?**

**Jason avait l'air gêné, il dit :**

**-Voici Léo Valdez, fils d'Héphaïstos, Vulcain chez nous, il est le constructeur, capitaine et architecte de l'Argo et Piper McLean, fille d'Aphrodite, Vénus ici, elle est notre oratrice et ma petite amie.**

**Quelque chose dans l'expression de Reyna se brisa. Avait-elle aimé Jason ? Sûrement vu sa réaction. **

-Reyna ?! Demanda Jason surpris

-T'as tout compris. Dirent Annabeth et Piper en même temps

**Un gars avec des ours en peluches le long de la ceinture, arriva en poussant la foule, il avait une ours bleu au ventre blanc à la main, il regarda Reyna l'air autoritaire, qui elle avait l'air d'avoir envie de rire alors Léo sortit un truc d'une grande intelligence :**

**-Eh mec, génial t'es nounours c'est pour quoi ?**

Tout le monde ria.

**La moitié des Romains rigolèrent, Reyna lâcha un petit sourire et Jason et Percy explosèrent de rire. Le gars aux cheveux blonds cendrés, aux yeux bleus, maigrelet, petit, avec un regard froid, calculateur et méchant lui dit :**

**-Je suis l'augure du camp Jupiter et un descendant d'Apollon.**

-Oh non ! Dites moi pas que l'un de mes descendant n'est pas cool ! Dit Apollon

Tout le monde le regarda. Puis Artémis prit le relais :

-Apollon tu n'es pas cool !

**-T'as oublié charcuteur d'ours en peluche. Ajouta Percy**

**Il ignora Percy après avoir grincé des dents et que tout ceux qui avait entendu le commentaire est rigoler. Il continua d'un ton impérieux :**

**-J'espère que tu ne vas pas laisser ces intrus pénétrer dans le camp ?! Les risques...**

**-Octave ! Ce ne sont pas des intrus, ce sont des invités ! Dakota prévient dit à la légion de se retirer et préviens les esprits de la cuisine de préparer un festin de bienvenue ! Sur son ton, elle avait l'air d'achevée Octave, elle termina plus calmement. Puis nous ne les emmenons pas au camp, nous allons manger ici, sur le forum.**

**-Encore mieux Reyna ! Hurla Octave consterné**

**-Tu devrais remercier les dieux de nous avoir ramené nos inviter et Jason en vie, brûle des offrandes et regarde tes augures ci sa peut te rassuré ! Puis se sont nos inviter et nous allons leurs souhaiter la bienvenue ! Le fusilla Reyna**

**J'avais compris que tout le monde détestait Octave, en même temps, il est froid, calculateur, manipulateur et il se trimbale avec une ceinture avec des ours en peluche qu'il finira par poignarder.**

-Un tueur de nounours en séries ! Sérieux, j'adore ! S'exclama Arès

-Papa ! Ce tueur de nounours en séries est celui qui as dit qu'Arès ne servait à rien que même Héraclès et ces piliers était plus important que toi ! Lui dit Clarisse

- Donnez-moi son adresse, je vais le tuer ! S'énerva le dieu de la guerre

Tout le monde ria.

**-C'est ça Octave, va brûler tes ours en peluches ! Lui dit Percy**

**Jason, Reyna et Percy rirent ce Octave est détester, puis il fit demi-tour et dit à Reyna :**

**-J'espère que tu vas trouver une solution parce que c'est deux préteurs et non trois.**

**Annabeth comprit pourquoi Percy, Reyna et Jason était les seuls à avoir des toge pourpre, il était les préteurs. Elle avait du mal à croire que Percy est accepté d'être le chef d'un autre camp. Il dit à Jason :**

**-Tu peux récupérés ta place, tu sais, c'est toi le préteur à la base.**

**Octave refit demi-tour, il avait viré au rouge, proche du violet :**

**-C'est comme ça que tu traître la préture de Rome !**

**-Nous réglerons sa plus tard. Dit calmement Reyna. **

**Octave partis en furie, Percy chuchota à l'oreille d'Annabeth :**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour Octave, les romains ne sont pas comme ça, ils sont sensés comme Reyna. (Annabeth cru qu'elle allait s'énerver autant qu'Octave, Reyna avait des sentiments pour lui et il la complimentait, sérieux qu'elle cervelle d'algue).**

- Je ne savais pas ! Me défendis-je

**Annabeth recalcula son plan de secours le seul qui serait valable, elle essaya d'inclure le kidnapping de Percy, mais sa ne rentrait pas. Elle avait attendue trois mois pour le voir, pendant trois mois elle s'était inquiété et il était là, tout près au camp romain, Annabeth, ne voulait plus quitter Percy. Elle n'avait pas envie de le reperdre.**

-Moi non plus je ne veux plus te perdre. Chuchotais-je à l'oreille d'Annabeth

**-Je peux te faire visiter la nouvelle Rome si tu veux ? demanda Jason à Piper**

**Reyna les foudroya discrètement du regard, si un regard pouvait tuer, alors c'est à sa qui ressemblerai.**

**-Nous aussi si tu veux ? Lui chuchota Percy à l'oreille**

**-Non, il faut que parle à Annabeth ! dit Reyna**

**Alors, il partie rejoindre Léo qui essayait de flirter avec les vestales. Je crois qu'il n'est pas au courant que se sont des vierges éternelles qui sont emmuré vivante si elle rompe leurs vœux. **

-Je me disais aussi, c'est pour ça qu'elle résistait à mon charmes fou. S'exclama Léo

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Je te rassure Léo, se n'est pas pour ça ! Lui dit Thalia

**Elles marchaient dans les rues de la nouvelle Rome, Annabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer l'architecture.**

-Percy, faut que t'élimine la concurrence. Me conseilla Nico

**Reyna le remarqua et lui dit :**

**-Nous avons les meilleurs architectes, ici. Même si j'ai été à l'Olympe récemment et que ce que j'ai vu était magnifique.**

**-Merci, je peux te poser une question ?**

**-Oui, on se connaît de l'île de Circée, j'étais l'une de ces servantes avec ma sœur Hylla qui est désormais la reine des amazones. **

**Annabeth était déstabilisée, de une parce qu'elle avait l'impression que la Préteur lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et qu'elle lui avait brossé les cheveux sur l'île de Circé en se faisant sûrement capturé par Barbe Noire, fils d'Arès de sa faute. **

**-Je suis désolé, pour Barbe Noire et tout ça. Dis Annabeth**

**-Percy à sauver ma colonie, alors disons que nous sommes quitte et puis elle avait transformé ton petit copain en cochon d'Inde. Fit-elle calmement. Je crois qu'il t'aime réellement, **

-C'est le cas. Acquiesçai-je

**quand il est passé devant les écoles, les universités, il avait eu des idées, il avait l'air de vouloir construire quelque chose de durable et étant donné que tu étais son seule souvenir quand il est arrivé ici, c'est que tu es quelqu'un en qui il tient énormément.**

-Annabeth en belle-sœur, sa donnerai quoi ? Se demanda ma sœur.

**Annabeth sentit son cerveau fondre, elle aussi voulait construire quelque chose de durable, même si elle n'avait pas vu aussi loin dans le futur. **

**Elles étaient de retour sur le forum, Jason et Piper était main dans la main et elle avait la tête sur son épaule. Jason, Percy et Léo discutait entre eux et quand Percy vu Annabeth, il avait le sourire qui signifiait les embrouilles en plein sur le visage, elle le détestait pour cela, mais au final elle avait fini par trouver ça mignon. **

-J'ai se genre de sourire ? Demandais-je

-Oui ! Tu l'as ! Me répondit Annabeth, Piper, Marie et Thalia

**Tout d'un coup, ils entendirent toute l'eau du fleuve s'élève et un rugissement de lion.**

Clamor redressa la tête, il savait qu'on parlait de lui.


	6. Chapitre 5: Règlement de compte

**Voilà mon nouveau chapitre très court certes mais il va permettre de mettre de beau chapitre.**

* * *

-Je pense qu'il y a certaine chose que l'on devrait régler avant de passé au chapitre suivant, est-tu d'accord avec moi mon frère ? Demanda Poséidon

-Je pense aussi ! Déclara Zeus. D'abord Aphrodite, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu as demandé un combat ?

-Je pense qu'Hadès à ressentit autant que moi la vague de souffrance qui c'est propager ?! C'était tellement horrible, que je ne pouvais faire autre chose hormis pleurer.

-Je suis désolé ! Encore une fois, je ne voulais pas. Déclara ma sœur

-Même dans les enfers ont ne peut pas faire jaillir autant de souffrance ! S'exclama Hadès

-Pourquoi vous vous haïssez tous comme ?

-En faites les seules qu'on déteste, c'est Justin et Juliette! Dis Léo

Tous les demi-dieux hochèrent la tête, moi y compris.

-Je propose un combat tout est permis dans l'arène ! hurla Arès

-Un concours de chant ! Proposa Apollon

-Non, un concours d'intelligence ! Siffla Athéna

Zeus réfléchissait à la proposition des trois dieux. Puis il fit un sourire, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

-Demain au aurore, nous commencerons les trois épreuves, plus une que je choisirais moi même. Vous serez par équipe de quatre. Deux de chaque équipe devront participer aux épreuves de chant et d'intelligence et les quatre pour le combat et mon épreuve.

-Attendez, sans vouloir vous vexé, où l'on va trouver deux personnes qui veulent être avec nous si tout le monde nous déteste ? Demanda Juliette

-J'adorerai te dire que je t'avais prévenue en tant qu'ancienne meilleure amie mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. Dis ma sœur

-Je suis sûr que tu vas laisser les autres faire le sale travaille à ta place et que tu as trop peur de m'affronter ?! Lui dit Justin avec un sourire sadique

-Ah non, la t'as tout faux, je suis la première à vouloir participer. Clamor est apparue alors de toute façon, soit Gaïa nous à trouver, soit elle nous trouvera, alors que je combatte ou pas sa ne changeras pas grand chose !

-Donc c'est réglé ! Dit Poséidon, peut-on revenir au livre ?

* * *

**Alors, petit mini sondage: Pourquoi les demis dieux et mon OC Marie ou Marie-Amélia détestent Justin et Juliette ? Dans le prochain chapitre les dieux font leurs apparition dans le livre, on en apprend un peu plus sur Marie, il y a aussi Thalia qui fait on apparition**


End file.
